Adelaide Spurling
Adelaide is a contestant of Cascade Cabaret S2: EnCCore submitted by qnerdi. Her partner is [[Ven Froidus|'Ven Froidus']]. Appearance Adelaide is an average sized woman, human in all aspects outside of her singular, large eye. She has long brown hair with a slight curl to it and that is shaved down to a buzz on her left side. She wears purple skinny jeans, pink and white hightops with a sparkle logo on the heal, pearl earrings, and a peachy pink croptop sweater with the cat logo of her favorite youtuber on the chest. She is also not seen without her magic bag, made of an orange vinyl material with three stickers on the front - two purple and teal circles and a pink star. Personality Adelaide is a smart and compassionate individual with a drive to do her very best in everything. She is dedicated to what she believes in and will always put her best foot forward. Adelaide has spent years of her life studying magic and her knowledge shows easily. Her drive and curiosity can act to her detriment, however. Adelaide is happy to offer her assistance wherever possible, but she is often too stubborn to admit when she's in over her head.She wants to prove herself as capable whenever possible, to earn the trust and praise of those around her. Though Adelaide always wants to put her best foot forward, she is outspoken enough to let people know when she's upset. She doesn't take kindly to bullies and hates being spoken down to. Abilities Adelaide has natural magical abilities that make her capable of doing anything she sets her mind to, though she lacks the strength of a magician who is an expert in any certain field. Her fire magic would not be up to par with a lava elemental, for example. She is limited to what runes or other magical aids she has, but without them her magic is seen as bursts of pink energy from inside herself. Magic Bag Adelaide's magic bag is limitless and can fit anything inside of it provided someone has the strength to put it in or pull it out. Whatever has been put inside can be pulled out if someone reaches in with the idea of the item in mind. If the idea in mind is more vague, what is taken out can be chance based (I.E. Thinking of "fire" and getting a rune to summon fire, a potion to ease burns, or somebody's mixtape). Adelaide currently has many magical items and aids stored in her bag, but some of them have a tendency to be cheap and could harm more than help. Runes Adelaide creates her own runes by inscribing sigils she has designed onto stones. These sigils can be applied to and work on anything, but she finds stones to be strong and durable, making them perfect for channeling magic. RUNE-LEVITATE.png|Levitate (Used in Round 1) RUNE-ILLUMINATE.png|Illuminate (Used in Round 1) Pre-Cabaret Before the cabaret, Adelaide lived on her own in a New York apartment. Adopted by her mother as an infant and raised in a smaller town, she came to New York following after a powerful Magician only known as Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia promised to help her find the magic she was meant to cast through working with her. Audition Adelaide wakes up in her apartment in New York late to text messages from Cassiopeia asking her to come into the shop. She is quick to rush over, though she takes the time to leave a sticky note and breakfast for her friend who stayed over the night before. When she arrives, she enters through the back as Cassiopeia's texts instructed. She calls out for her boss and finds Cassiopeia at the front staring at a strange pink door. Cassiopeia sits her down for tea and answers the questions Adelaide has, or the ones she can answer at least. Cassiopeia doesn't know much, but she wants Adelaide to go through and find out what lies beyond it. Adelaide is surprised at this level of trust for something so important, thinking the job would go to someone more capable. But Cassiopeia insists that this is the role she envisions for Adelaide and therefore the role she should play. Adelaide is still hesitant about venturing into the unknown, but Cassiopeia assures her that she will have backup. Ven Froidus and Blaire Dufort are called in, revealing the demon will be her bodyguard behind the door. Blaire assures her that Ven will do a good job of protecting her if he knows what's good for him and he promises the same. Cassiopeia asks if she is calmed, but starts to pull the offer away and Adelaide quickly insists that she can do anything Cassiopeia needs. Ven and Adelaide are in front of the door discussing what might lie behind it. Adelaide becomes prickly at the idea that Ven does not think she can handle it, but he ruffles her hair and says he's only double checking. Cassiopeia offers one last bit of comforting words to Adelaide before she and Ven step through the door and fall into the strange world of the Cabaret. Round 1 Adelaide and Ven are walking through the dilapidated halls of the Cabaret trying to get their bearings. Adelaide's panic is showing and Ven is quick to pick her up and place her on his shoulders in an attempt to ease her stress. Though she fusses, she appreciates the gesture and her mind wanders to questions again. As they're wondering if the Cabaret is completely empty, Molly appears and demands they come with her. They are hesitant and still filled with question, but Molly gives the bare minimum of information before shoving them into the lounge. She locks them inside, saying Shears will call for the four of them soon enough. Surprised at the mention of "four," they turn and see [[Showtime|'Showtime']] and Ghaul sitting at a table already. The four all sit together and discuss their shared confusion. Adelaide tries to piece together what the door meant and why they are all there, but the only definite conclusion that can be drawn is they are involved in some sort of competition. Before they can speculate more, Molly returns with Dear to take them to the stage hall. At the stage, there are only a few audience members in the broken down auditorium. Molly directs them to get onto the stage, but Showtime is confused given no one is there yet. From the high seats, Shears reveals himself and Canary and says they are the only audience that matters. Adelaide, tired of everything being so vague, demands answers and he fills in the gaps. They are involved in a competition, but the goal is to battle for the Cabaret's amusement with stakes that involve a way home for the winners and death or servitude for the losers. The bluntness of the news shocks Adelaide into being herded on stage with the others. Adelaide has no desire to fight Showtime and Ghaul, especially considering the beginning friendship they'd already formed. Ven starts to take on a more combative form and she begs him to stop, but Ven insists that while he doesn't want to hurt them either, he's got to do it if it means protecting her. He leaps forward and she searches in her magic bag for anything to stop him, but he rushes past the clowns before she can. He requests a song from the man playing and, at Shears's outrage, tells him the best kind of battle is a dance battle. Shears is further enraged and the others are confused, but Ven says he's certain they'd rather do a silly dance battle and survive a round than die for nothing. The clowns end up agreeing (though hesitantly on Ghaul's part) and since the judges do nothing to stop them, they can only assume it's an acceptable loophole. Up in the stands, Shears is fuming while Canary seems quite excited over the prospect of a dance battle. She finds it wonderful while Shears thinks it is wildly disrespectful to what they are trying to accomplish. As Canary clearly grows upset, her body shudders and Other takes over. Other tells him to stop whining and that the dancing is acceptable so early in the tournament. Shears still disagrees, but seems to defer to Other's final call. Showtime, Ghaul, Adelaide, and Ven dance on stage in the meantime. It's a largely silly affair that is more enjoyable for them than they'd expected. It ends on a flashy note from both Adelaide and Showtime's magic combined and the four all look to Shears for who won. Shears says the clowns win while Canary says she wants to vote for Adelaide and Ven to keep the scores even. As Shears grumbles, he shudders and looks upwards to the orange ether flowing within the Cabaret's ceiling. He then sighs and announces Adelaide and Ven as the winners. Ghaul asks if that means they are now allowed to spectate for the time being, but Shears says that they have "orientation" instead. Dear opens up a stage trap door beneath them at Shears's order and the clowns fall into a deep pit. Adelaide almost falls, but Ven catches her before she can. He tries to catch Showtime and Ghaul, but the door closes harshly and cuts off his tentacles before he's able to grab them. Adelaide is distraught and says Shears would kill them with a fall like that, but Shears insists this is what happens to losers and that they can fix whatever gets broken. Ven is ready to attack, but Shears says that will only result in them becoming losers too. Adelaide's shock catches up to her and she tells Ven she just wants to go back to the lounge with Molly. As they leave, Shears reminds them that their actions have consequences and they should be sure to take the next round more seriously. Gallery SOLOPIC ADELAIDE.png|Reference addieturnaround.png|Turnaround AddieShirt.png|Shirt Logo addieandmom.png|Child photo with Mother AdeVen.png|Adelaide's Drink (shared with Ven) from the R1 Video Contestant AdeVen 1.png|Adelaide's Puppet from the R2 Video AddieVen.png|Adelaide's Round 3 Moth (Shared with Ven) Trivia * Adelaide took gymnastics in high school, something her mother insisted on so that she wasn't just studying all the time. She didn't keep it up competitively, but she doesn't mind showing off a backflip from time to time. * Adelaide went to a community college and got an associate degree in arts, but it was more to just ''have ''a degree to put on her resume than anything else. Her passion remains in magic. * The cat design on her shirt is the logo of her favorite youtube let's player. It is also the sole reason why Ven calls her Kitten. * Adelaide's magic has always taken on a pink hue, and thus has always been her favorite color. Navigation